


One night study（港铁）

by krbyskousuke



Series: Cookie Jar（卡羊铁） [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Riding, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “像是一种纯粹而又奢侈的心动。”
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Cookie Jar（卡羊铁） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617268
Kudos: 17





	One night study（港铁）

**Author's Note:**

> cookie jar番外2，单独搞了一下港铁角度  
> 依旧无脑pwp，记一次私人教学（？）  
> 不打算再搞更多了就这样8。。非常感谢阅读
> 
> cookie jar本篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323289  
> 番外1 precious（羊铁）：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439134

黄旭熙几乎可以确信了刘扬扬最近所谓的举铁强化计划也捎上了肖德俊，因为肖德俊的体力明显比一开始有了进步，甚至还能看见隐约的腹肌线条。

黄旭熙也能确信刘扬扬没有先尝试“这个”，因为肖德俊此刻正满脸潮红骑在他胯上手足无措。

“试试看嘛。这个姿势也不是第一次了，只不过一直都是我来顶你而已，基本的感觉总能找得到吧？”

污言秽语在他们床上尽管早就见怪不怪，肖德俊却还是能被黄旭熙的直线球羞到撇开视线，手撑住黄旭熙厚实的胸膛，倒也立刻就听话地开始前后扭动腰肢。

“对，很好，不用上上下下，这样前后磨一磨其实更容易蹭到那里。你看，呃……对吧？”

对。刚才蹭的那一下黄旭熙自己都差点没忍住。可他还想等一等，等着听到肖德俊摸清方法后发出自力自得的满足声音。

“呜！啊……”

听到了。

黄旭熙舒口气缓和来自下体的新鲜刺激，抬起头视线便撞上了肖德俊已经迷离不堪的双眼。小腹上肖德俊的东西高高地翘着，圆润小巧的一对囊袋随着他胯部的运动贴着自己的肌肤以差不多的频率摩擦。黄旭熙憋回了准备称赞肖德俊的话语，又冷不丁冒出一个不太厚道的想法，并且立即付诸行动。

“啊啊……不行……这样马上就要……”

肖德俊强打起精神试图拿掉黄旭熙摸上他性器的坏手，可后穴传来源源不断的快感让他完全停不下来，手在空中小鸟似地扑腾了两下便软在黄旭熙身上，腰却几近失控地越扭越激烈。黄旭熙邪笑着，一脸自豪地欣赏肖德俊臣服于快乐的媚态，套弄肖德俊的东西速度也越来越快。

“哈啊……不……哈……嗯……”

前后被一同刺激的感觉逼得肖德俊高耸起肩将身子歪向一边，紧皱着眉头漏出醉人的吐息。黄旭熙索性两手并用，咕啾作响的湿漉漉水声又比刚才强烈了一个档次，肖德俊爽得脖子都仰了起来。

“乖……不要逃，就这样射吧，没关系……”

像是终于得到了许可，肖德俊没一会就颤颤巍巍地射在了黄旭熙手里，明显比平时更多更浓稠的精液从铃口处不断涌出，沿着黄旭熙的青筋线路缓缓向下流淌。黄旭熙很清楚肖德俊不可能马上走出刚释放完的余韵——依然颤抖着的身体就是证据。

可肖德俊的腰部并没有停止摆动。

“哎？你干什……？唔！啊啊……”

黄旭熙一瞬间五官都扭到了一起，然后重新张开了嘴一声长叹——太舒服了。

肖德俊在床上虽然身体反应非常诚实，但行为一向是相对被动的，尤其是和黄旭熙单独在一起时。黄旭熙起初被肖德俊不错的口活迷惑了，可时间一长便发现他的技术也仅仅止于口活。当黄旭熙握着他的怒张准备第一次进入已经充分润滑好的穴口时，肖德俊故作镇定却掩不住眼中那发自内心畏惧的模样他一辈子也不会忘记。

啧，刘扬扬这小子平时一定没少对他后面乱来吧。

“唔……你也不用这么努力的……”

因为这个人现在好像可爱得有点超出我可以承受的界限了。黄旭熙稀里糊涂地想。

肖德俊咬着唇摇头，无师自通地改变动作让黄旭熙的硬物在他的甬道中画着圈搅动，低下头与黄旭熙十指相扣，上气不接下气艰难地吐着几乎不能成句的娇吟。

“旭熙……哈啊……我好奇怪……”

黄旭熙只有在做爱时——只有他们两个人做爱时，才能听到肖德俊用他那好听的声音情动地呼唤他旭熙。每一次听见这两个字从那张惜字如金的口中钻出来，黄旭熙都会有种小时候幸运地从小卖部买到不常出现的好吃巧克力糖的感觉。

像是一种纯粹而又奢侈的心动。

“不，你很棒。”

黄旭熙笑了笑，锁骨下方突然接连传来水花喷溅的温热感。

“旭熙，我想要你……我真的好想要你……”

黄旭熙愣了那么几秒。

看来这次“教学”真的蛮成功的，把他都爽哭了。

“呜呜……嗯……嗯嗯嗯！”

黄旭熙下体的突然加速让正在被捧着脸深吻的肖德俊根本来不及反应，从喉咙深处发出阵阵呜咽。紧翘而富有弹性的屁股被冲撞得泛起波浪，交合之处黏腻的润滑剂在激烈的抽插下甚至向外四溅。黄旭熙一个猛顶在肖德俊体内满满释放，肖德俊闭上眼紧紧扒住黄旭熙的肩头，然后颤抖着离开两人始终如胶似漆交缠着的口舌，贴在黄旭熙的耳畔缓着气。

黄旭熙拍拍肖德俊大汗淋漓的后背，又来回摸了摸，靠着他的脸轻声说：“这是奖励噢。”

“这叫什么奖励……射得这么深万一拉肚子怎么办。”

性器被抽离了身体，穴口却半天也没能排出多少精液。肖德俊努力回过神，坐起身抹抹眼泪说道。

黄旭熙不以为然，笑嘻嘻地回了句哎你洗干净不就行了。

“那个……”

肖德俊红着脸，突然顿了一下。

“我明天还要早起回馆里办事，等会直接借你这睡一晚行吧？抱歉明早要让你听闹钟了，明明是周末。”

“噢……噢。没事，可以。”

黄旭熙有点恍惚，好不容易让大脑接受完这突如其来的一大串话，呆呆地点了点头。肖德俊扶着腰一瘸一拐走向浴室，毛茸茸的脑袋抬头看了看浴帘又回头看了看黄旭熙，最后还是拉上了浴帘。

浴室开始传来淅淅沥沥的水声，仿佛连床周围都沾染上一圈氤氲的水汽。

射太深了吗？说起来我之前有射过这么深吗。

等黄旭熙从这恍惚中回过神来已经是第二天的清晨。

肖德俊小小的身子缩成一团在黄旭熙旁边静静睡着，而黄旭熙自己昨夜没等肖德俊洗完澡就敌不过白天训练积攒下的疲惫没心没肺地先睡了过去。

昨天也忘了问他具体几点要起……现在不知赶得上吗。

黄旭熙揉了揉脑袋看向窗外渐明的天色，犹豫要不要喊肖德俊起床。

床头的手机嗡嗡振动了两下。不是他的，是肖德俊的，尾巴上正拖着条长长的线充着电。

“尊敬的会员您好：经典芝士慕斯配方全新升级，口感更加浓郁喔！下午茶时间购买可享受第二个半价优惠，活动日期：……”

西大门那家咖啡店的app推送？没想到他还爱吃这些东西。

黄旭熙往那自动亮起的屏幕上随意一瞥，瞳孔突然放大，沉默了一会低下头，仔细端详起肖德俊温顺地蜷在那里的样子。

肖德俊睡得特别舒适安详，表情平和得像是放下了一切包袱。刚洗过不久似的头发柔软地趴在脸侧，眼皮上伏着的睫毛又长又顺像是两把小扇子，仿佛眼一睁开就能扇起明媚的微风。

黄旭熙第一次这么专注地端详床伴的睡颜，眨了眨眼睛扬起嘴角，然后起身帮肖德俊盖好了被子。

第二个半价吗？也许下次可以去尝尝看。

早已充到了100%的绿色电池旁边没有任何闹钟设置的痕迹，只孤零零地亮着一个纵向锁屏的图标。

END


End file.
